Strawberry Tease
by Emmerson the Lame
Summary: Tatsuma is such a tease, and Kyouichi will have no more of it. YAOI You've been warned -fails at summaries-


HELLO. THIS IS BOYxBOY, SLASH, BOY'S LOVE, ETC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON. Thanks. :D

SO HEY. I have these crazy friends that recently ordered this little anime called Tokyo Majin (or Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho). HOLY FFFF#%%%. It's pretty much BOSS. Tatsuma is **SO** cute it is really not funny, and Kyouichi is just plain badass. :3 AND THE HERO AND LANCER LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THEY ARE SO BROMANCETASTIC IT'S SICK. But then you have Aoi –grumblegrumblerantrant- DAMN WOMAN. Aaaaaanyways, so yes, every one of my friends who have seen it so far (AKA Haley, Mitchell, and myself. xD) agree that KyouichixTatsuma is FTWLAB. :DD

Rated T for language, slutty eating, sexual tension leading to inevitable make-out session

Dedicated to those crazy Peppers.

_Damn him. Damn, damn, DAMN him._

It was a beautiful sunny day and, of course, Kyouichi and Tatsuma had to spend it in that stupid carrot munching teacher's class.

_Another fucking remedial class. Fuck my life._

To make matters worse, they were just given a giant stack of worksheets and told to, "just work'em out."

_All that asshole wants to do is feed his damn bunnies._

Kyouichi leaned back in his chair, _Jesus, school is the death of me. THIS IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT._ He turned slightly to see what his best friend was doing. Predictively, he was drinking milk and eating Pocky; both strawberry of course.

_Good God, I wonder if he eats anything other than ramen and strawberry-flavored things._

The brunette continued to watch the meek boy consume his food obsessions. Soon he began to crave some Pocky, some milk, whatever. It didn't really matter what it was, it was just the fact was he was hungry and his throat was dry.

He began to focus on the Pocky Tatsuma had; it was just barely being held by his thin, puckered lips. Soon the treat disappeared and was replaced with another. With each one gone his hunger grew. After a while the blue-haired boy changed his eating tactics; he began licking the strawberry coating of the thin biscuit. Only when most of it was gone he ate the rest. He continued this, but each lick grew slower.

Kyouichi felt his face grow hot, _What the fuck? _They met glances; the brunette coughed and quickly looked away.

"Would you like some?" Tatsuma's soft voice breaking the silence.

_YES. I want some. I need some- Wait, what is he talking about? _"Um, no, I'm good."

"Okay," he smiled that adorable, innocent smile of his. "The 7-Eleven was out of the boxed milk so I had to get this," Tatsuma lifted up the small jug of strawberry milk he had on the desk. He quick finished it off and pulled out another from his bag. "Do you want this?"

For some reason Kyouichi had the feeling that the other boy was up to something. There was something different about his smile, _It's too…I don't know._ The brunette shook his head, "No thanks."

Smiling again, he nodded and unscrewed the pink cap. A little of the fruity drink had spilled on his fingers. Tatsuma frowned slightly. Slowly, he licked the milk off his thumb and index finger and sucked lightly on his middle. The blue-haired teen brought the bottle to his lips and started to tip his head back. Each gulp grew painfully slow.

_Is this kid stuck on fuckin' slo-mo or what? And why is it so damn hot in here? _Kyouichi tugged on his collar.

The swordsman watched the martial artist's Adam's apple bob up and down with each swallow. Tatsuma had his eyes closed and eyebrows posed in a fashion that suggested he was _very_ pleased with his milk.

_Okay, this is fuckin' ridiculous. Seriously? NO ONE eats and drinks that wantonly._

As he finished the small bottle a drip ran down the side of his mouth. The strawberry obsessed teen ran his tongue across his bottom lip and corner of his mouth in what seemed to Kyouichi to be a seductive manner. "Mmmm, that was good." He reached in his coat pocket to pull out yet another, "Good thing I bought ano-"

Tatsuma was interrupted by the splash of the pink milk bottle colliding against the wall and bursting.

The smaller teen looked at the other. Kyouichi's face was bright red. "Hey," Tatsuma whined, "I was going to drink that."

"No you weren't! You were gonna pour it all over and lick it up or give oral to some Pocky!" Kyouichi leaned in close, "Stop."

"What are you talking about?" Tatsuma's smile said purity but his eyes were saying something very different.

"NOBODY likes milk that much."

There it was; the smile that matched the outfit. Finally Kyouichi understood what was going on. "Depends on the kind of milk."

As much as he wanted to just pounce and attack the martial artist with carnal desires, he resisted the urge. He wasn't going to let the tease win.

"Oh Kyouichi, you're shaking. Is something wrong?" His devilish grin grew.

"Ha ha ha," he mocked, "Very fuckin' funny."

Tatsuma laughed, not a diabolical laugh but his own. "I just wanted to see what would happen." His innocent smile returned, but not for long, "You must have a lot of self-control."

"More like I'm competitive." _Hehehe time for me to be the tease._ Kyouichi moved his right hand to Tatsuma's leg, deliberately hovering and sliding it from his knee up his thigh. He grinned as the smaller boy's breath hitched. _Houraiji: one Huyi: zero_

Tatsuma snickered, "I didn't think I'd have to use this, but here we go." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small plastic box. Upon lifting its lid, it revealed a cupcake: Strawberry with cream cheese frosting. The usually docile boy scooped some of the frosting and wiped it on the tip of the other's nose. He smirked as he inched closer, tongue extended out of his mouth. Licking up the sides first, he ended with a soft nibble on the very tip of his proboscis.

_Damn._ The brunette searched for something to match Tatsuma's surprisingly arousing frosting trick. _Aha! _With his left he took Tatsuma's right hand and brought it in front of his face. The blue-haired boy still had some frosting on his index finger. Kyouichi licked and sucked the finger clean while simultaneously following the inner seam of the other's jeans with his fingertips. _Hehehe I've got his in the bag_, he thought as his actions elicited a small whimper in the smaller teen.

Kyouichi withdrew and stared into Tatsuma's blue eyes. His face was flushed and his breath slightly irregular. The swordsman felt his heartbeat flutter as the martial artist's eyes darted from his mouth and back to his eyes. _Maybe this is another tease trick; looking all hot 'n' bothered to make me think I'm in control only to-_

_Fuck it._

Mouths collided and greeted each other open and hurriedly. Kyouichi could taste the Pocky, the milk, the frosting on the other's tongue. The brunette cupped his jaw and held his waist. Meanwhile Tatsuma readjusted and sat in Kyouichi's lap with his legs on each side of his body. They had to break the kiss for air, but Kyouichi promptly started at the other's neck. He fed off every little noise the smaller boy made as he kissed, licked, nipped at the soft skin of his neck. Feeling adventurous, the brunette's digits drifted up the blue-haired boy's shirt and traced his lean chest. The swordsman smiled into Tatsuma's neck as the smaller purred with pleasure.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Kyouichi whispered into his ear as he began to remove the other's signature hoodie.

Tatsuma let the article fall to the floor, "I don't know," There was his innocent smile again as he kissed him softly, "but we should do it more often."

"Agreed." He seized the martial artist's lips in a hungry kiss. Partially gloved fingers ran through brunette hair and eager, lustful hands roamed a pale, flat chest. Swordsman fingers worked at a very stubborn pants button.

"Hey Puppy, you get rid of those-OH MY GOD."

Maria Alucard, the two's homeroom teacher, had just walked in on them.

_Fuck._

"I- Uh," the usually aggressive blond was at a loss of words, "Seeya Monday." She slammed the door behind her.

Silence.

All of the sudden it was broken with Tatsuma's roaring laughter. His beet-red accomplice stared at him unamusingly, "You find this funny? She's gonna be on our asses the rest of the year and hang this over our heads as blackmail."

"You're paranoid."

Kyouichi huffed in defeat, "Well, do you want to just cut out and get some ramen?"

Tatsuma reached to get his shirt off the floor, "Yeah, I'm starving." He stood up off the other's lap.

The swordsman snaked his arm around the martial artist's waist, "And after we could head to Big Mama's, I've got a room there."

"Or my apartment."

33

There you go


End file.
